When Hand to Hand Combat Gets Out of Hand
by Baxter54132
Summary: "You need to think before you strike," Maka appears behind Soul, causing a shiver to run down his spine as her breath hits his ear... One-shot SoulxMaka


I always feel like I should write on Fridays, so they have the weekend to be read and all that.

I'm pretty bummed about the new word counter, it took away 12,000 words on my total count, and I was getting pretty close to 200,000 too. I'll get back there eventually though.

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Even if you go into the future by 10 million years, I will not own Soul Eater. Such a shame, but the truth. I don't own any of the characters, or plots, or scenes, or anything!

* * *

Maka raises her fists, her facial features tightening as she focuses on the white-haired teen in front of her.

Soul raises one eyebrow at her seriousness, allowing a smug smile to settle on his face.

The two are in the woods next to Shibusen, in a small clearing surrounded by tall pine trees. Grass covers the ground, and a small stream runs a crooked path through the clearing.

Soul shifts his weight, sizing up his smaller meister. He lets out a groan, "this is so uncool, why do we have to do this again?"

"Dr. Stein said we had to practice fighting hand to hand combat in case we get separated during battle. Now that you are a death scythe, you especially need to be able to fight on your own."

Soul rolls his eyes at the explanation, but doesn't respond and starts to slowly circle Maka.

Their eyes meet, and he suddenly lunges forward, swinging his fist towards her head. Maka lightly steps out of the way, smiling as Soul stumbles past her, catching himself from falling at the last second. He spins around and opens his mouth to protest, but Maka has disappeared from sight.

"You need to think before you strike," Maka appears behind Soul, causing a shiver to run down his spine as her breath hits his ear.

Soul turns around again, bringing up his first once more, but Maka blocks it with ease, not missing a beat.

Soul tries to jump back, but Maka latches one hand onto his wrist, dragging him in as close as she can. He tries to jerk back, and surprisingly, Maka lets go, causing Soul to stumble backwards and slip, falling down with an ungraceful "oomph" sliding through his lips.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Soul pushes himself back off the ground as he inquires.

"All meisters are required to take classes in combat before we are put into class with the weapons. This includes long range, mid range, and short range." Maka rattles on about her classes, and Soul finds himself entranced by the teen. Her eyes light up when she talks about school, and it makes Soul wonder if he missed something during his time in school, which was by no means an enjoyable experience for him.

Soul watches Maka carefully, and notices that she isn't very focused when she's talking about school. He slowly starts to inch his way forward, but Maka doesn't notice.

He leaps forward, and in a split second, wraps an arm around Maka's waist, pulling both of them to the ground. Maka yelps in surprise, and immediately struggles against her restrainer.

The two roll on the grass for a moment, but Soul is larger, and eventually pins Maka to the grass. He has both of her wrists in one hand, pressed above her head, with his legs straddling her waist.

Maka stares up at Soul, and for a moment wonders what he is going to do next.

"So, uh…concede?" Soul leans down closer to Maka, smiling from ear to ear.

Maka lets out a chuckle, but smiles good naturedly at Soul. "Never," she retorts.

Soul looks at her for a moment wordlessly, then shakes his head. "We can't have that, can we?"

Soul moves his free hand down Maka's body, careful not to touch her, and after a moment, starts to tickle Maka's sides.

Maka thrashes under the bigger teen, giggling uncontrollably, "S-soul… stop, I concede!"

Soul quickly ceases his actions, and his grin grows even bigger if that's possible. He leans down again, and for once, Maka notices their close proximity.

She flushes slightly, worrying Soul. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Soul goes from cocky to nervous in no time at all, and moves his free hand to Maka's forehead. "You are a little hot."

The action only causes Maka's face to flush even more, and Soul's eyes narrow slightly. He quickly removes his hand from Maka's face, which relieves her, but quickly replaces it with his own forehead.

"Definitely feel hot," Soul concludes, as his own eyes are now mere centimeters from Maka's. More importantly, his lips.

Maka glances down at Soul's lip's nervously, and Soul follows her eyes, suddenly realizing exactly what she was blushing about. The two lock eyes, and for a moment, no one moves.

Then, ever so slowly, Soul leans down ever so slightly, lightly pressing his lips to Maka's. It's a chaste kiss, but electricity zips through both teens at the contact.

Soul backs off after a moment, and rolls off of Maka, his face now as red as a tomato. Maka sits up, keeping her gaze focused on the ground.

Soul glances over at Maka sheepishly, "Sorry... it's pretty uncool to kiss girls who are trapped on the ground."

Maka's eyes snap up, and she can't help but smile at the comment. She scoots over to his side, placing one hand onto his cheek, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that, mister death scythe."

Soul subconsciously leans into Maka's gentle touch, and her words soothe him greatly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maka doesn't let Soul go off on another bout of talking, and leans in so the new couple can share their second kiss. She presses her lips onto Soul's harder than last time, and is satisfied when he lets out a low groan. She immediately breaks off the connection, jumping up with a smile. "Lets get back to training, you still need a lot of training."

Soul glares as he stands up, "fine…" He raises his fists, "but I get to take you to dinner after, agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

And that's it, I got them together, kinda just for fun, I can imagine Soul doesn't fight hand to hand very often, and would need the extra help, and it gives me the chance to give Soul and Maka some fun writing time.

Well, please leave a review, even if you didn't like it, and tell me what you think!


End file.
